How it all Ends
by End of Grace
Summary: You need to read my "How it all began" to understand this! ITS THE LONG AWAITED SQUEAL! Dragoon and Dranzer are put on trail because they in love. How can Kai and Tyson save they bit beasts? Kai/Tyson romance as well as others. YAOI WARNING!!
1. Chapter 1

HOW IT ALL ENDS!

Medieval England-a hundreds years in the past.  

Colin did not look once at the hooded stranger, but continued with his work, over the burning flames. Colin was the blacksmith of the king, but the robed, hooded stranger had offered him two bags of gold for the job. He looked down at his work and the picked up his hammer and chisel and continued to tap away with great care, the inscription that was about to be imbedded in to the metal.  

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered it keeps no records of wrong. Love does not delight in Evil but rejoices with the truth. It always trusts, it always protects, always hopes, always perseveres" 

Colin quickly cleaned away the waste and wiped it clean before staring at it, it was truly his greatest work and he doubted he would ever make anything like that again. It was a shield, a pure golden shield encased with sapphires and rubies. Around its rim was the inscription, written in Latin, and in the centre was a dragon.  The dragon was odd, nothing like he had ever seen, and was given orders by the robed man to take great care of it. The dragon was a deep blue with sliver markings; its body was long and twisted. There was something rather sad about it, very unlike the great fierce red dragon that faced St George in battle. He then turned around, holding the shield up, so that the robed man could see it. Colin could see the man smile and was amazed when he saw the man pulled out not two but three bags of gold for his payment. 

"You have done magnificent job my friend" said the stranger his voice deep and warm.

"Thank you sir! I have to admit this is my very best work. Would you be offended if I ask you a question sir?" 

"Depends on the question?"

"I was just wondering about this Dragon, it nothing like the ones I have seen" 

"And never will again I imagine, Diannya is one of a kind"  

"Would you like me to wrap this up sir? We do have thieves about and…" 

"No thank you. I will be alright" The stranger took the shield and wondered off in to the night. 

As soon as he was away from the small kingdom, Auran he moved his hood.  His Black hair was longer now and thicker with strands of grey starting to appear. He was not really old by beast standards but he certainly felt like it. He had searched for years for Diannya bit, while the other elders remained at abandon church. Suisei had tried to convince him otherwise, saying that Diannya wished to be sealed away with their people, but Auran did not care, he soon realized that allowing Diannya to be sealed away alone was the biggest mistake of his life.  He started down sadly at the shield, it was beautiful but it would have looked like a pile of rust and stone against the Diannya's true form. 

"I miss you My Diannya" he whispered as he hugged the shield tightly, not once caring for the tears running down his eyes. 

Modern Japan- the here and now

The bladebreakers had returned home, still the world champions. Kai and Tyson were now living together happily (Read Our Home), and Dragoon and Dranzer was still with them. Things between them were strained as well was Dragoon relationship with Kai. Dragoon could not, had not forgiven Kai for what he had done to Dranzer and Tyson during the Russian tournament. Dranzer now had a huge red star shape scar on the right side of her face, when Kai had hit her. (Read Dranzer's loyalty)  It had taken both Tyson and Dranzer to stop Dragoon from killing Kai. Kai had tried to make it up to both of his loves, by showing them with gifts, since he was now the head of Bio Volt. Dranzer was now dressed in black pants and a tight red leather top with red buckles. Kai had also bought Dragoon some clothes which the storm beast accepted but only after Tyson threatened him. Now the storm beast was dressed in lose black pants and a blue shirt that he wore open. Dragoon now tied his long blue hair up like his master, and with the new clothes even Trygle had problems insulting him. Kai and Tyson had decided to go out on a date and Dranzer and Dragoon remained behind. Dragoon sat down on the chair and stared at Dranzer who was leaning against the wall. They looked at each other now and again but they did not say anything.

"I don't get you," he muttered suddenly not looking at the fire beast.

Dranzer stared at him in confusion but waited for him to continue rather then butt in.

"You have to forgive him you know! He is the only family you have left!"

Dranzer knew that Dragoon was talking about her uncle, Auran, who she was now no longer talking to because of the stupid law. 

 "How can you remain angry? How can you cling to hate?" Dragoon growled in frustration running his hands thought his wild blue hair. Dranzer stared at Dragoon and bit back a laugh. Dragoon appeared to be simply another version of Tyson, Just as impatient and as stubborn as his master, she knew Dragoon would moan and nag until he got his answers. She pushed herself up from the wall and walked over to the frustrated bit beast and smiled with her arm crossed.   

"I do not cling to hate and anger Dragoon. If I did, I would have stopped talking to you a long time ago" 

Dragoon gave a sly smile "You couldn't resist my charm." 

"Was it your charm that got me pushed in the lake, and gave me a cold. Or covering me in mud for a joke?" 

"You come back to me, you always did. No matter what I did. I never understood why" 

"All the other bit beasts at the time feared and respected me for two reasons, my uncle Auran and of course my so called twin Black Dranzer. They treated me differently and never let me play in they games. You were the only one that didn't; you treated me like anyone else. For the first time, I wasn't lonely…I had a fri…I had somebody"

"I know what you mean. Before you all I had was my dad. All the other bit beasts wouldn't play with "a lowlife bit beast" or a "Poor second class klutz". Before you I was just another stupid storm beast"   

"Don't you ever say that again!" Dranzer growled, "You none of those thing Dragoon and you have proven that time and time again!"

"But that doesn't change what I am Dranzer" Dragoon smiled sadly. 

"Well we all know you're a klutz   Dragoon but I don't think we should rub it in" 

Dragoon chuckled out load and smiled happily at Dranzer. The fire beast was extremely beautiful, well she was to him anyway.  There were not many female bit beasts around and all of them were beautiful but Dranzer was exquisite.  

"Why do you hang around with a bum like me Red?" 

Dranzer smiled at her Old Nick name and sighed.

"Lets see, your master and mine are team mates, my master is possessive of your master, and if I up set you, you tell Tyson, Tyson tells Kai, and I get told off by Kai! But other then that, I think you're a wonderful person that knows me well. You're a good fighter that is my equal and because and most impotently because I want to be with you"   

Dragoon blushed at the sincerity of Dranzer's words that he squirmed a little in his chair. Dranzer also blushed but slid in to the seat next to Dragoon. 

"Goon…why do you like me? I mean I'm not exactly easy on you, and during the Russian tournament I was pretty cold to you"   

"Red, your master had just left you! You were hurt so I had to stay with you! You always push me to be my best Red. No one knows or even cares for me the same way you do. I stay and put up with you because…I guess your all I got!"  

Dranzer bit her lip and gently placed her hand on top of Dragoon's. Dragoon's dark blue eyes looked up and stared at Dranzer. She looked nervous, which was wrong, though she did look cute biting her lip. There was something wrong in Dranzer's stone red eyes, an inner struggle. He knew what the struggle was, hell he had been struggling for a thousand years with it. He started to notice Dranzer's struggle some time ago just after the American tournament and a part of him was happy that she too had these feelings but in another way it made his struggle a lot harder.  

Feelings between bit beasts of different elements had always been strained at best. Water element beast were the highest in the chain, followed by the fire elements, Earth and Dark elements shared their status while his kind, the storm beasts were considered the lowest of all, right there under scum!  Though that had slightly changed because of Black Dranzer dragged the name of dark bit beasts in to the mud with his antics. He wondered what the elders would do if they found out that Black had taken his human, Tala, as his mate! Probably the same thing they would do to him if they found out that he had fallen in love with Dranzer. Send him in to the abyss of no return! Personally he thought death was better…but no bit beast has ever killed another, so banishment was the ultimate punishment. He suddenly snapped back in to the present when he felt something slide in to his lap. It was Dranzer, and she looked scared and determined. Before either knew what was going on, their lips were locked tight in a passionate kiss. Dragoon wrapped his arms around Dranzer's waist pulling her closer to him. Dranzer's hands were frantic though Dragoon's hair pulling him deeper in to the kiss she had so desperately craved.    

Dragoon suddenly pulled away, with the need for breath but something more. 

"Red…Dranzer" he panted "We CAN'T!! Its' wrong!" 

"No" She moaned and suddenly he could see black tears falling from her stone eyes. This was a dangerous, all it would take were three words from both of them and they would both be damned. Their eyes were locked for a moment and they both knew it was far to late to walk away. Dranzer quickly wiped her cheeks and cupped Dragoon's face. 

"I…I love you Dragoon" There. She had taken the final step in to the pit, would Dragoon follow her? 

"I have always loved you Dranzer!" 

The sky outside had darkened, a growl of thunder quickly followed. As Dragoon led Dranzer away to his room the heavens opened and it began to rain.  Had they only been more aware, had they only notice the shadows out side, their greatest test for they love could have been avoided.

To be continued… 

Next Chapter

"By the order of our people" shouted Wizard "Lady Dranzer will be eternally in poisoned in her bit. Dragoon will be sentence either to death or banishment to the abyss!"  

"No" shouted Tyson as heavy metal chains wrapped around his bit beast holding him prisoner. 

"It is the law of our people" said Wizard sadly.

"No!" panted Dranzer her hand covering her bloodily wound. "I call out for…Denn'sha" 

"What's Denn'sha?" asked Ray to Drigger.

"Dranzer has demanded that they be put on trail before the council of bit beasts. If they found guilty they will BOTH be put to death!"   
  



	2. Chapter 2

HOW IT ALL ENDS!

Auran the elder of Fire: Owner Blackitten Chan 

Suisei the elder of Water Owner ChibiBoko

Diannya: the elder of the storm Owner Bester Death

Wizard: the elder of the earth Owner SparkyKnight

Davilion the elder of darkness Owner KawaiiAngel4  
  


This is the squeal to "How it all began" read that first before you read this! This is for you Asa-chan enjoy! This fic is slashed! Kai and Tyson pairings as well as others. If you have read "The Chibi curse" by me that will help!

A Hundred years ago

"Why are we here for Alex? There's nothing here but old ruins" moaned Duo as he brushed off the sand from his clothes.

"The people from the village claim that there is a golden shield hidden in these old abbey ruins. Think of how much we would get for that! A golden shield!" 

"It better be! I've been bitten by everything in this desert except for good luck!"  

They slowly made their way though the stone ruins down to the lower levels of the abbey. The lower levels were amazing, and appeared to still be in use. Dark purples and blue drapes and silks floated around the great stone hall.   Great sliver chandeliers with blue and sliver candles with black flames added to the great mystery of the room.  In the centre was a giant pool of water that shone with the moon light that broke though the ceiling. Beyond that was a set on huge stone stairs that led to a large stone platform were the shield of Diannya still as beautiful as it was a thousand years ago. 

"What did I tell you! We're going to be rich!" 

"Something not right about this Alex!" said Duo as he looked around "Shouldn't there be some kind of traps?" 

"This place had been abounded years Duo! Let's just get the thing and get out of here!" 

As the two thieves approached the stairs a load howl rang though the ancient hall followed shortly with the barks of a very large dog. 

"Shit! Let's just grab the thing and go!" hissed Duo. 

 Alex was about to run up the stairs when a large grey wolf knocked him to the ground. Alex looked deep in to the golden eyes of Wizard and felt the sharp razor teeth clenching around his throat.   Duo watched in frozen horror as the wolf tore out Alex's throat and ripped up the rest of the body with its claws.   Dou quickly pulled out his gun when the wolf finally turned to him. 

"Stay back you beast!" 

Wizard simply snarled at his with his blood covered teeth showing. Just as Duo was about to fire he felt the hot breath of something very large behind him, breathing on his neck.  Duo slowly turned and stared helplessly in to the burning eyes of a huge black dog, which had salver dipping from its monstrous mouth.  

Wizard dragged the remains of both of the men out in to desert. His hands were covered in blood and so was his mouth. He spat out the blood with a face of great disgust. Had he have known that the humans would have become more barbaric and injudicious then he would have asked to be sealed away like Diannya. He let out a strained sigh, as he dumped the two bodies in to the sand. He missed Diannya something awful. Suisei had gone to sleeping for years at a time and could barely string a sentence together anymore. Davilion was no where to be found and only appeared once a year just to tell them that he was alive, and Auran…Well after their argument a hundred odd years ago he had had nothing to do with him.

Auran knelt down in fount of the pool and washed his hands and face off of the blood of the humans that were going to steal his Diannya. He stared up at the beautiful golden shield and sighed.

"When will you come back to us Diannya? The council has fallen apart!" 

Morden Times

Wizard hated one thing more then he hated humans, and that was rain. It was wet, cold and a dam nuisance if you didn't have a cape.  He had been in this stinking human infested city for over three hours and Dranzer and Dragoon had done nothing. He was going to kill Davilion, if Auran has not killed him first for even accusing his niece of breaking the law. Yes he knew that Dranzer and Dragoon were close friends, but there was no crime against that. Davilion was trying to cause trouble again! Ever since that incident with Black Dranzer, the Dark element bit beasts names had been mud, and Davilion was still lashing out because of it. He watched the other bit beasts and humans go out, leaving the fire and the storm beast alone. It was not uncommon anymore to see a bit beast in human form, in fact it had became a fashion among the younger beasts. He watched as Dranzer slowly entered the living room and sat down next to Dragoon. Where did Dranzer get that red scar on her face?   It was not mention in Davilion's report that she had been injured. Had Dragoon done it? No, Strom bit beasts were many things, such as stupid and slow, but their not dishonourable. As the years passed there was only storm bit beast he liked and that was Diannya and the others were filth! For some reason storm beasts were becoming more and more respected then any others and this made him and the others quite mad. He watched them a little while longer wondering what they were talking so intensely about. He decided he had had enough and was about to leave when Dranzer moved and sat down on Dragoon's lap. His sharp wolf eyes continued to watch them, more closely now, and he could not help but gasp when Dranzer pushed her lips against Dragoon's and kissed him hard. Now this was a very serious twist! From Davilion's report Dragoon was practically jumping Dranzer but now it seems Dragoon was the one actually under Dranzer's influence. He saw Dranzer slowly leading Dragoon towards the bedroom, where there were no windows. Muttering under his breath, Wizard decided to wait for a while, hoping that they would change their minds and forget this foolish and dangerous idea before he went to them. After waiting for over half an hour, with no movement from the rooms, Wizard decided it was time.  He slowly entered the human building and followed they scents. Finally he stood outside their door and inhaled deeply. Although he had never mated, he knew the smell well. It was the scent of mating. Using his sharp claws he picked the lock and entered the room. The scent was so strong now, that it was seriously irritating his nose. Should he knock first before entering? This was embarrassing, even degrading, how did he end up doing this? Slowly he turned the handle of the door and entered. There lying in the large double bed was Dranzer and Dragoon curled up naked in each others arms. Dranzer's head was resting against Dragoon's chest smiling, while Dragoon had his arms wrapped around her. They looked content and happy. They were in love, and not for the first time, Wizard wished he had sealed away rather then separate them. Yet the law was the law, and these two had broken it! He matched around to Dragoon's side of the bed and set his face in to a cold stare, as he reached out and pulled Dragoon from the bed by his hair.   

"OW!!" Dragoon cried out in anger. Dranzer shot up and was ready to strike the being, only for her ruby eyes to fall on Wizard. For the first time Dranzer's eyes widened with a great fear. They had been caught and not just caught but caught by an elder. 

"Do you have any idea what you have done Dranzer?" Wizard growled at her. 

She looked down respectably and nodded her head. 

"Red? Who is this?" asked Dragoon as he rubbed his poor head.

Wizard wasn't sure why he was so angry but he backhanded Dragoon in the face as hard as he could. 

"Silence you brainless storm beast!"

"Lord Wizard No!" shouted Dranzer

"Lord? As in…" Dragoon froze for a moment on the floor as it suddenly dawn on him who was in fount of him. "Shit!" he muttered

"Can I trust you two to dress with out braking anymore rules?" Wizard barked at them. Both silently nodded and looked so downcast and heartbroken that Wizard had to get out of the room, before he change his mind. Dranzer crawled over to Dragoon as he climbed on to the bed. They looked in to each others eyes for a moment before Dranzer curled in Dragoon's body and began to sob out her heart. 

Kai was holding on to Tyson so tightly, it was a wonder if the small blue boy could breath. Yet then again, the boy was so annoyed with his lover, he did not think about breathing. Ray could still feel the rather large sweat-drop on the back of his head. It had been so embarrassing, and he and Max were only spectators. Max had tried to talk to Tyson once they left only to be growled at by Kai. Drigger and Draciel bought up the rear both trying very hard not to laugh at the humans. It had been rather funny, even if they did not think so. Some poor fool decided to try his luck by flirting with Tyson in fount of Kai. Well that human was now in hospital for at least a month with broken ribs and a split lip. 

"It's a shame Dragoon decided not to come out, he would have had a good laugh!" Smiled   Draciel 

"Indeed! He and Dranzer wanted a night by themselves. Dragoon's been feeling down lately and since their big argument, they haven't really been talking" (A/N read "the things you do to me" by me!) 

"I wish you wouldn't bring that up! I still feel bad about it!" exclaimed Draciel.

"If anyone was at fault for that night, it was me Draciel not you! Besides it all ended well didn't it? Dranzer and Dragoon were clear on each others feelings and you and I became engaged"  

Draciel blushed and wrapped her arms around her mate. Although she was still too young in body to mate, Drigger made it official by marking her small neck. Her master Max was not happy to see the claw marks on her and Ray had suggested to Drigger to simply get her a ring. Drigger told him that would come later, as tradition stated an object of person value would be estranged the night they become life mates. Draciel already knew what she was going to offer Drigger; the golden pendent from where she was found. Drigger was still making up his mind. 

"KAI! For the love of god put me down!" yelled Tyson

"Not until we get back to the hotel!" Kai growled back as he continued to drag his blue angel behind him. Drigger started to laugh again when an old and familiar scent caught him off guard. He froze for a moment and took a deep breath inhaling the scent. There was no mistaking who it was. But why was he here? It couldn't be about him and Draciel could it? He looked down at Draciel and could see that see that she was thinking the same thing.  

"Come let's go" whispered Drigger as he took Draciel's hand.   

"Drigger, if it is who we think it is then…"

"Then we must face him! Come on!" 

Drigger and Draciel ran past they masters and Kai and Tyson, and in to the hotel. As they ran to their hotel room Drigger picked up the scent of Dranzer and Dragoon and skidded to a halt.  Draciel continued to run for a moment but then stopped to face Drigger with a questioning look on her face. 

"It's not us he's come for Draciel."

"Then why is he…?"

"He has come for Dranzer and Dragoon" 

"Huh?"

"You can't smell it. Your sense of smell isn't strong."

"But why has he come for them?"

"They've broken the law Ceil. They mated with each other!" 

Draciel felt her body go cold as she turned to the hotel door. Dragoon, her best friend, had broken the law and there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to be banished to the abyss for his crimes. Tears started to well up in her eyes and breathing had become hard.

"NO! DRAGOON" she cried out as she ran in to the room. 

"DRACIEL DON'T!" shouted Drigger as he followed. 

Dranzer come out of the bedroom first and looked at Wizard. He looked older, His hair was still grey but it was now past his butt cheeks and he wore it in a high dignified ponytail. He wore simple black pant and a grey metallic shirt.  He looked around thirty years old as humans' reckoned time and age. 

"Your uncle has been worried about you Dranzer" he said as he turned to her.

"I find that hard to believe Lord Wizard. Had he truly cared for me or anyone for that matter, he would not have agreed to have us all sealed away for centuries!"  

"I'm not here to argue politics with you Dranzer, although I do agree that it was unfair to seal you all away. Still the matter at hand is you and that storm beast."

"His name is Dragoon!" hissed Dranzer her eyes glowing red with anger. 

Wizard was slightly taken back by Dranzer's anger but then he remembered why he was he and tried not to laugh.

"My apologies Dranzer, I will try and remember your mates name from now on." He said mockingly. 

Dranzer continued to glare at Wizard but could not hide the blush in her cheeks. Yes Dragoon was her mate, and no one disrespected the mate of Dranzer.  Suddenly the bedroom door opened again and Dranzer turned to her mate. He was wearing tight black pants with a blue shirt and his wild hair was tied back in a ponytail. He simply walked over to Dranzer and took her hand with out even thinking. Wizard stared at the young mismatched couple and sighed. They actually looked good together and nobody could ignore the love in their eyes, not even a blind bit beast could deny it.   

"Lord Wizard" said Dragoon

"Yes?" 

"Dranzer has not broken any laws of our people. I forced myself on her and took her against her will. I am the only one to blame!" 

"You would take the blame on to your self, even when I know that it was Dranzer who forced herself upon you. You do realize the penalty is death." Stated Wizard 

"I do!" 

"Dragoon no! If anyone is to take all the blame it is me!" said Dranzer taking Dragoon in her arms. "I am the niece of the fire elder; my punishment won't be as serve as yours."

"But you will be taken away from me. Do not ask me to live in this world with out you!" The seriousness of his tone startled both Dranzer and Wizard. Wizard gazed at Dragoon; there was something familiar about him. The way he spoke, he spoke from his heart. He also looked like someone he knew as well.  

"Since the matter stands that you have both broken the law you're both going to have to come with me!" 

"What about our masters?" asked Dragoon

"What about the humans?" 

"We need to tell them what's going on! It's unfair on them!"   

"Humans are beneath us Dragoon" said Wizard "You owe them nothing" 

"Tyson is my master and friend I won't simply abandon him with out a word!" 

Wizard laughed "I knew there was a reason why you storm beast were so weak! You're just as low and as stupid as the humans!" 

Dragoon's eyes shone a deep blue and he growled as he summoned his powers. Wizard stepped back amazed at the arrogance and at the power Dragoon possessed.  

"NO! DRAGOON" 

Wizard turned to see the fount door slam open and a young purple she-bit beast came running in and flung herself around the storm beast waist. Dragoon insistently stopped powering up and stared down at Draciel. Tears were falling down her young innocent face.

"You dare to mate with a Fire beast….but you also dare to play with the heart of one of my own earth beast!" Wizard shouted. 

"Huh? No! It's not what you think! Draciel is…" 

Wizard powered up a green ball of energy and fired it at Dragoon. Everything suddenly moved in slowly motion as Dranzer pushed both Draciel and Dragoon away taking the hit herself. Dragoon twisted himself so he would take the fall of the hit keeping Draciel safe. Dranzer was thrown in to the wall, causing it to creak under the pressure. Wizard growled in frustration and anger. He was not meant to lose control of himself. The little she earth beast pulled away from Dragoon and stared at him. Her eyes were large pools of amethysts and they shook with fear.  The child was clearly young and probably had no idea who he was, but there was something that interested him. A red mark on her small tender neck, a claw mark, she had been claimed by an earth beast. 

"What is your name child?" 

"My name is Draciel…lord"

So she does know who I am "And who gave you that mark? You're too young to mate!" 

"Will you hurt him the same way that you have hurt Dranzer and Dragoon?" she whispered he voice strong with defiance. 

"You should not have been claimed and why do you show concern for these two?" 

"Their my friends and I have not been claimed Lord…only marked"    

"By whom?" 

"By me Lord Wizard"

Wizard turned to the door once again to see an older Drigger before him. Last he had seen of the trigger bit beast was the day that they were sealed away. He was a young whelp then, eager to please the elders and make good. Now he was staring in to the eyes of a grown warrior and a lover. He could see the love burning in them just as Dranzer's had. 

"It has been a long time Lord Wizard" Drigger bowed respectfully. 

"It has Drigger; I would not have thought that you would mark one so young!" 

Drigger smiled "She is only young in body Lord Wizard, in mind and heart she is as older as you and I" 

Wizard heard the sound of shifting stone and saw Dragoon and Draciel pulling Dranzer from out of the wall. Wizard turned back to Drigger only to see a look of disgust staring back at him. He never in all his years as an elder, seen one of his own kind look down at him as Drigger had just done. 

"Was this truly necessary lord?" Drigger asked bitterly as he walked over to help.

"You would help these lawbreakers?"

"I help my friends and comrades my lord. Times have changed….our people have grown and so have the humans that we serve." 

"Humans; Humans are weak! Their just as bad as they were then as they are now."

"How could you know that? You have hidden yourself away from the humans and your own people for years" hissed Dranzer clutching her wound. Wizard was beside himself; this was meant to be easy. Catch the lawbreakers and take them back for punishment. Instead he finds himself on trail, not for breaking the law but for not understanding.   He was about to pronounce sentence when the door once again opened allowing Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray to enter. 

"What the hell? DRANZER!" cried Kai as he ran to his bit beast to help her. 

"Dragoon? Hang on there buddy!" said Tyson as he walked over to his bit beast, giving his arm to help steady him. 

"Draciel are you ok?" asked Max 

"I'm fine Max, Dragoon saved me!" 

"Who is this guy Drigger and what does he want here?" asked Ray

"I will give you humans the honour of knowing my name, and then I will allow you to leave unharmed but expect no other favours from me!"   

"Give me a brake! Who do you think you are? The king of bit beasts?" said Tyson sarcastically 

"Hold it Ty! This is Wizard, Lord of earth bit beasts and one of the five elders of our kind!" explained Dragoon.

"That doesn't explains why he's here and why he has attacked you!" said Kai in anger, still holding Dranzer.

"That is none of your concern human; now leave before I destroy you!" growled Wizard who could feel his powers rising again. As if sensing this all four bit beasts pushed forward to stand in fount of their human masters. Wizard glared at them; even now they would protect their humans. 

"Your quarrel is with us Lord Wizard!" shouted Dragoon

"Max, you and the guys go to Kenny's room and don't come back!" said Draciel over her shoulder. 

"Do you want us to send in…"

"NO!" shouted Dranzer. She and Dragoon were facing banishment for their love; If Wizard found out about Dizzy and Kenny he would surly kill her on the spot. 

"There is no way I'm leaving my partner and friend with some ancient lunatic." Said Tyson 

"Me nether Dranzer, I'm staying too!" said Kai as he place his hand on Dranzer's shoulder.  It was a small gesture, but it bought tears to Dranzer's eyes. After he left her for Black Dranzer, Dranzer feared that Kai no longer cared for her, simple gestures like these reminded her that it was not so. 

"Fine, I would have speared you the pain of knowing why I was here but since you have decided to stay; Dranzer and Dragoon you are both under arrest for breaking the law of our people. Namely mating with another element do you plead guilty or not guilty?" 

"Guilty" they both said with no guilt in their voices. 

"By the order of our people, Lady Dranzer will be eternally in poisoned in her bit. Dragoon will be sentence either to death or banishment to the abyss!" 

"No" shouted Tyson as heavy metal chains wrapped around his bit beast holding him prisoner. 

"It is the law of our people" said Wizard sadly.

"No!" said Dranzer her hand covering her bloodily wound. "I invoke for…Denn'sha" 

"What's Denn'sha?" asked Ray to Drigger.

"Dranzer has demanded that they be put on trail before the council of bit beasts. If they found guilty they will BOTH be put to death!" said Drigger standing down from his battle pose. Draciel fled in to his arms and looked helplessly at Dragoon and Dranzer.  

"You're a fool Dranzer! A hopeless romantic fool!" Wizard's voice was empty and broken. "Once Denn'sha has been called for I can not ignore it! For the sake of your humans and yourselves I ask you to call it off. Go to sleep in your blade Dranzer and be happy in dreams!" 

Dranzer wrapped her arms around Dragoon's waist and rested her head against his chest as he nuzzled in to her red hair.

"I would only dream of him, Lord Wizard, just as I did before. I will not sleep or live with out him with me" 

Wizard let out a sigh of defeat and rubbed the back of his neck. In fount of him, were to bit beasts that he had known since they were cubs, preparing to die so they could be together. He looked at Draciel who was almost crying in Drigger's strong arms. She looked at him with such a look of innocence and hope that it made the already melting ice around his heart break. 

"There is something I can do" he finally said.

The bit beasts and the humans stared at him with confusion and hope. 

"You will need someone to speak on your behalf in fount of the council as well as the other bit beasts. I will speak for you!" 

"Why would you do this? If you speak to us, you could be publicly dishonoured or worse. Why?" asked Dranzer

 "Because next to Diannya; I was the only one who disagreed with the law. If I could I would turn my back on this whole affair and tell the others that it was nothing, but I am an Elder and I must enforce the law, even if I hate them!"  

"So where is this count thing being held?" asked Max timidly 

"At the heart of the home of the elders human!" said Wizard

"Please call me Max, since we're on the same side I would like to be your friend" 

Wizard felt his mouth drop for a moment and then he caught Draciel smiling. It was a warming, trusting smile and Wizard found he could not refuse her masters request, as distasteful as it seemed. 

"Very well Max. We must leave now; the others are waiting for us!" 

Reaching in to his pocket Wizard pulled out a while orb that was glowing blue. 

"A travelling orb?" asked Dranzer

No sooner had she said this, the orbs turned completely blue and all traces of the events that had past were gone, bit beast and humans a like. 

To be continued….


End file.
